


for the love of god

by sailormeun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, basically a noragami au, mc is a god and the bros are their shinki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormeun/pseuds/sailormeun
Summary: Lucifer spoke again, not losing his calm. "(M/C), that thing is not a normal phantom. I suggest not having direct contact–""Pride.""(M/C)!" All remaining composure was lost for the regalia.Lucifer turned into huge black wings attached to (M/C)'s back before he could even lecture said god. His scolding could be handled later, they would happily listen to him talk for hours but first, they had to do something before the phantom corrupts the man to insanity.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	for the love of god

Humans fall in love so easily. One look from another and they'd be head over heels for them, hold the door open for them one time and they'd be thinking about it for a week, one would kiss them in a dirty parking lot and they'd immediately plan a whole future with said person, only to be ghosted by them after a month. (M/C) found it both hilarious and fascinating how easy it was for humans to jump from one relationship to another.

But people from the Near Shore live a short life, it would make sense for them to fall in and out of love so quickly. Love was just easy for them. Every soul is capable of loving, whether it be with a person, nature, art, science, or whatever drove their passion.

Love was what made humans, well, humans.

However, love didn't only bring sunshine and rainbows. Love could cause possessiveness, narcissism, manipulation, and cloud one's logic. Though, it wasn't love itself that was causing these corruptions.

"There's only one phantom surrounding the house, (M/C)." Said one of their regalias, Satan.

Humming in acknowledgement, they lifted a hand to shade their eyes from the blinding ray of sun, focusing on the house that stood out from all the other homes in the city. Architecture wise, it wasn't out of the ordinary, but the subtle yet horrifying noises coming from it wasn't something anyone from the Far Shore could ignore. The different voices, random squeaks and grunts. Phantoms made the most disgusting sounds, (M/C) wished they could just shut up sometimes.

"I can definitely sense it but where exactly?" Mammon asked, taking a step and almost falling off the rooftop they were on as if it would help him look closer. (M/C)'s heart did a little jump as both god and regalia screamed.

"Mammon, be careful!" (M/C) shouted in panic.

Thankfully, Lucifer was there to pull his brother back, grabbing him by the arm a little too tightly. "Give (M/C) another heart attack and I will gladly push you off this building myself, Mammon."

They sighed in relief, not because they were scared in the first place, but because Mammon was. They internally cursed the bond between Gods and regalia for making them let out an embarrassing screech, but also thanked it for giving them another reason to tease Mammon for.

It took the white haired a few moments before he stood up straight again, trying his best to pull a confident smile. "O-Oh yeah? What's falling gonna do? _Kill me?_ " The quiver in his voice completely destroyed the supposed sarcasm.

"It'd break a whole leg if you're not careful, scumbag." Levi said, finally looking up from his phone. (M/C) could just imagine how long the lecture from Lucifer later would be about bringing unnecessary gadgets on a mission.

"Hey! That ain't how you're supposed to talk to your older brother!"

"Enough." Lucifer said firmly, making everyone freeze in terror, even the god beside him themself. "Satan, are you certain there is a phantom around the house?"

Satan nodded in reply. "It's small but it's there. We have to be careful, though, the person who made the wish is inside."

Just as (M/C) was about to ask him to be more specific, two people appeared through the open window of the highest room. They thank the heavens the building they were on was close enough to the house that they could see the two humans properly without a vessel.

Said humans were a guy aggressively shouting while throwing his hands around like a mad man and a woman with her fist clenched, face red, from what they guessed was frustration.

_Ah, lovers quarrel._

It was normal for couples to fight, miscommunications among significant others happen all the time. (M/C) knew very well that love could make people do stupid and reckless things. If there was a phantom involved though, evil could corrupt the love and stupid decisions might turn deadly in a snap.

Their mind went back to the wish they received earlier that day. It was from a woman who was having troubles with an easily jealous husband. Apparently, he got fired from his job so she accepted a job offer with better pay from a friend and since then, the husband started acting weird and aggressive. It was mentioned that her and said friend had history which gave (M/C) a big clue on what was really happening.

For every wish made in a god's shrine, it would be written and sent to heaven along with information about the wish maker. It wasn't like (M/C) was getting a lot of wishes in the first place, so they immediately took action once they read said wish.

"Wrath." They called, turning Satan into spectacles that perfectly fit their face. "Scan the house."

At first glance, Wrath looked like ordinary glasses. But as people from the Near Shore would say, there was more than what meets the eye. Because of Satan's bright mind and long training, Wrath developed numerous talents. Not only did the lenses help (M/C) see better, it would also show specific data about anything it focused on and served as a target pointer for better aim when it came to distanced combat.

Zooming in on the windows, the lenses gave them a better look at what was happening inside the room the two humans were in. They've noticed how the woman was then shaking and how fear was much more prominent in her expression than earlier. They turned their attention at the man and stiffened.

"There!" They exclaimed as their eyes locked on the spider-like phantom on the back of the man's neck. It was still small as Satan had said, perhaps as big as a ping-pong ball. Unfortunately, no matter the size, it could still cause huge trouble. "Lock on it, Satan." A cursor was then shown on the lenses, targeting the phantom.

Friction from their black uniform caught their attention when Asmo, in his Lust form, asked in concern. "You're going to shoot it from here, dear?"

"Yup." They stretched their arms and back in preparation. "Don't worry, we'll hit it."

Lucifer approached the god closer. "(M/C), I doubt not your aim, but it is dangerous to shoot from this distance. You might either hit the human or destroy the house."

They fought a gasp. It was probably their imagination but a part of their upper back–almost to their neck, ached as if something had stung it for a second. They weren't that old, were they? Gods who were 500 years of age were considered young in the Far Shore and they had the body of a young adult human, it was too early for them to have back aches. And what was this sudden urge they were having?

An urge to... do what Lucifer just warned them might happen.

Simply blaming the stretches for their ache along with the heat making them cranky, they shook it off and stopped moving right away.

"(M/C)?" Lucifer called again, this time less stern and more concerned.

They cleared their throat before facing him with a determined look.

"I won't miss. Besides, it's better to be this far so it couldn't smell us. We better do something before that thing gro–" Their sentence was cut off by the phantom's deafening shriek. Their eyes left it for one second and suddenly the man was gripping his hair so tight, veins almost popping out of his forehead as he screamed at his partner. The phantom on his neck was growing at every word. "Gluttony, Sloth!" They immediately called and soon, a large metal bow and sharp arrow were in their hands.

A hint of worry that wasn't theirs weighed their mind. Whether it was Belphie or Beel's, they weren't sure. "Guys, you good?" They asked the weapons in hand.

The arrow, Belphie, was the one who spoke. "Yeah, just– I'm not sure I can create a border without hitting the guy."

"You can do it." (M/C) assured him as they lined up their body, pulling the bow string back. "You and Beel practiced a lot for this. Also, Satan and I will help. Just trust us." Aiming at the then basketball sized phantom, they waited for the twin's nerves to calm down. When the doubt completely faded away, they took one last breath and released.

The man was about to grab his partner when the arrow successfully shot the phantom away from his neck. Tension seemed to left the man's body as his fist unclenched and the anger was replaced by tears.

They couldn't help but crack a smile at the perfect aim.

"Did we do it?" Beel asked.

(M/C) called for Sloth once again and the arrow dashed back to their hand. "I told you you guys can do it!" They praised their regalias, not even trying to hide the excitement in their voice. This wasn't the first time they've used Sloth and Gluttony, they've been through many missions before, but it was just recently that the two decided to train together to better themselves as vessels and their progress meant a lot to (M/C). "Belphegor, Beelzebub." They called, turning the twins into their human form once again.

"Thanks, (M/C). But uh..." Belphie said followed by Beel frowning.

"But what?"

"Don't get too excited just yet." At Lucifer's warning, their eyes immediately went back to the house. The phantom was nowhere to be seen. However...

The horrifying noise continued, and it was getting louder.

"Woah–" Levi exclaimed.

A shiver run down their spine as the same phantom appeared and crawled slowly up the house, this time its body was covering the whole roof. Their heart stopped when they couldn't see the couple anymore.

"I saw the woman run downstairs." Mammon said as if he had read their mind. "The guy was back at it being an angry mess."

Lucifer spoke again, not losing his calm. "(M/C), that thing is not a normal phantom. I suggest not having direct contact–"

"Pride."

"(M/C)!" All remaining composure was lost for the regalia.

Lucifer turned into huge black wings attached to (M/C)'s back before he could even lecture said god. His scolding could be handled later, they would _happily_ listen to him talk for hours but first, they had to do something before the phantom corrupts the man to insanity.

Strong winds blew when they spread their wings, making the brothers take a step back. That was a little bit stronger than usual. Perhaps disobeying their exemplar was a bad move. But to their advantage, Lucifer had always been more powerful when pissed.

"Satan, lock on the phantom's weak point." They ordered before jumping off the building and soaring the sky with ease thanks to Pride's impressive control.

Gliding towards the house whilst avoiding poisonous webs shooting from the phantom's mouth, they called for another vessel. "Envy!" A long shuriken was soon in their hand. They heard a faint mumble about _warning me next time, jeez_ from Levi before they quickly threw Envy at the phantom. The spider let out a screech when it got hit near its mouth.

"Now's our chance. Greed!" Adrenaline ran through their veins when a katana with a blinding gold handle appeared in their hand. This was definitely their favorite part.

Gripping the sword tight, they soared closer to the phantom before charging their vessel. " _You, who desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun! With my advent, I, (M/C), lay waste with Greed and expel thy vast defilement!_ " They swung the sword with grace, striking the phantom with its blade. " _— Rend!_ "

Flashes of light burst through the phantom's body as its screams were cut off. It was annihilated in a second without damaging the house or anyone nearby which put an assertive grin on (M/C)'s face.

"Take that, you little shit!" They said proudly, still flying above the house.

A chuckle came out of Mammon who was still in his vessel form. "Ya know, for a god of love, your words aren't very lovely."

"You know, for a sword, you're really not that sharp."

"Hey!"

Despite not being the wisest, though, Mammon was still their second most powerful regalia. Him, Lucifer, and Levi were the only ones who could handle being cast by the Rend spell. It was the reason why they would always save him for the final blow.

They knew Mammon was already babbling about how great he was followed by his brothers disagreement. Of course, they'd love to join their bickering but before they could even open the mouth, their attention was caught by something else.

The couple was back in the room.

The two were almost unrecognizable. Tears rolled down both of their faces as the man fell to his knees, holding the woman's hand. Just moments ago, the two were screaming at each other as if they weren't a step apart, it was like watching a thunderstorm. But as the the woman knelt down to embrace her partner, burying her head on his shoulders, the atmosphere shifted and it was suddenly a calming rainy day.

Humans fall in love so easily because for them, love was easy to find. It was staying in love that wasn't just a walk in the park.

Most of the wishes (M/C) would receive were either from people wanting to forget someone or from couples who were getting tired of fighting, literally and for their relationship to work. The latter was tough work because it would usually have a phantom in the picture whilst the other would just be one strike away from solving. Still, (M/C) loved giving couples a helping hand, not exactly fixing their problems but making them remember why they fell in love in the first place. It would be up to them if they would want to continue holding on each other or not.

(M/C) let out a longing sigh.

If only love was that simple for gods as it was for humans.

**Author's Note:**

> me waking up in cold sweat at 3 am: what if levi was a shuriken
> 
> this is purely self indulgent idek if anyone's gonna read lmao still, comment/leave a kudos if you want to see more! :DD this is more of a gen chapter, the romance and plot are gonna come later.


End file.
